After School Lessons
by JunJouVampire
Summary: NOW CONTINUING. YAOI. Castiel wants Nathaniel to stop nagging him about his detentions. He proceeds to fix the problem by visiting his boyfriend after school... Castiel x Nathaniel
1. Chapter 1

**There are not enough My Candy Love yaoi fanfics. :I SO~ I decided to attempt smut between my two favorite males~ I might actually make this an ongoing story, but I don't know. For now, I'm just going to say it's a oneshot... _Maybe I'll make this a collection of smutty oneshots. What do you think? Comment, please~_**

**I also really want to make a Lysander x Nathaniel x Castiel smut fanfic. I just love an uke Nath. e ve**

**Prepare for a slutty/vocal Nathaniel... Because that's my kink lol. /shot OTL**

**Also, what the fuck is Castiel's eye color? I can't even tell...**

* * *

From outside a dark hallway of Sweet Amoris High School, a moan could be heard. Not one from a wondering soul, but... a pleasured one. Inside the locked Student Council Room, where only the moon provided light, a breathless Nathaniel was laying down on the table with his legs hanging off. His shirt had been ripped open, exposing his nipples, and his hands bound by his blue tie while his pants and boxers were on the floor somewhere. His blonde hair was scattered against the flat surface, his golden, lust filled, eyes staring up at the crimson ones above him.

Castiel, the red headed man above him, had been teasing him to the point he was about to beg to be fucked. All for what? For trying to push the man into going to after school detention, that's what.

Nathaniel tugged at the blue tie binding him and whimpered, "C-Casiel, please...!"

A smirk tugged at the said man's lips. "I'm not doing anything until you agree to stop pestering me about small things such as detentions."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a moan due to Castiel's hardened cock prodding his entrance.

"Please...!"

"Please what?" Castiel asked, slowly easing into Nathaniel's tight passage with a groan.

Nathaniel's mouth dropped open as his back arched for a moment.

"I-I...! Castiel, i-it's my job!" Nathaniel whined, spreading his legs.

"I guess you aren't getting anything, then," Casitel replied, pulling out of Nathaniel.

Nathaniel groaned at the loss and frowned. He then turned over onto his stomach and raised his hips, using his arms to hold himself up.

"No, Castiel, please! I... I promise!"

Castiel smirked and leaned over Nathaniel's body slightly, causing his cock to rub against Nathaniel's ass.

"You promise what?"

"I promise I won't bother you about the detentions anymore!" Nathaniel plead, rubbing against Castiel's hard manhood.

Castiel groaned at the action. "Good boy. Was that so hard?"

With that being said, Castiel thrust deep into Nathaniel's waiting entrance, causing the blonde to moan in delight. Once Castiel was fully sheathed, he let out a quiet moan.

"I can't believe you are still tight after all the times we've fucked," Castiel commented, pulling back and thrusting back in.

"Aha! Castiel... Please, m-more...!" Nathaniel whimpered pushing back onto Castiel.

Castiel let out a pleased moan, "You know I like it when you beg."

The red head then proceeded to thrust harder into the blonde, resulting moans. The moans from the male below only encouraged Castiel to thrust faster.

"A-ah! Ca-Casti- oh!~ Mmm!"

Castiel leaned over farther to bite Nathaniel's neck.

"Scream my name, Nathaniel," Castiel ordered, hitting a particular spot within Nathaniel that would make him do so.

Nathaniel's eyes widened as he tossed his head back.

"C-Castiel! Oh, mmm! Castiel! Ahhh!~"

Thrust. "Louder."

"CASTIEL!" Nathaniel screamed, his back arching.

As a reward, Castiel took Nathaniel's hips and rammed himself hard and deep. Nathaniel screamed out in pleasure and spread his legs out farther, allowing Castiel to thrust deeper.

"Ahaaa! Mmm, yes! _Yes!_ Castiel!"

"I love it when you are vocal, Nathaniel," Castiel whispered huskily, "it turns me on to no end."

"I, ahaa, love it when you are so _rough_ with me!" Nathaniel panted out, digging his nails into the wooden table.

Castiel chuckled. Nathaniel, the rule following, goody-two-shoes, student body president liked it rough. It surprised Castiel as well. Nathaniel seems like the type of person to want gentle sex...

Castiel was glad to find out he was wrong.

Castiel suddenly pulled Nathaniel up with him as he took a seat in the chair behind him. The position change only served to bury Castiel's cock _deeper _into Nathaniel's tight, hot walls.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Nathaniel cursed, reaching out and gripping onto the table's edge for support. Nathaniel then began to impale himself on Castiel's thick cock.

"Fuck, Nathaniel..." Castiel hissed in pleasure as he thrust up to meet Nathaniel's hips.

"Ah! Ah! Castiel! Oh, _Castiel_! D-Don't stop!"

Nathaniel bit his lip as he felt a wondering hand slide up his torso and rub against a pink nipple while a mouth bit at the sensitive part of his neck.

"Mmm! C-Castiel, ahh, n-not at the same time!"

Ignoring Nathaniel, Castiel began sucking on his neck. Nathaniel's breath hitched. He suddenly spread his legs wider and pushed himself against Castiel faster. Castiel moaned when Nathaniel's walls suddenly tightened around him.

"Castiel! Castiel!" Nathaniel moaned loudly. "Oh god! I-I'm cumming! Castiel, I'm cumming!"he shouted, throwing his head back, his mouth wide open.

"S-shit! Nathaniel!" Castiel moaned out while he pushed himself to thrust himself faster into the tightening hole.

Castiel moaned as he pulled Nathaniel's hips down, burying his cock inside him and releasing himself within. Nathaniel gasped at the feeling of being filled and moaned when he came onto his chest, clenching the table until his knuckles turned white. The two sat there, panting. Nathaniel was now resting against Castiel's chest with his eyes closed. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and smiled. Nuzzling underneath Castiel's chin in a cat like manner, Nathaniel relaxed and decided to take a short nap.

* * *

/flails

OkayI'mdonenow.

I thought It was longer than this. . A.

/runs


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys liked the last chapter, so I guess I will continue. 3**

**I just wanna know... Is it just me who also ships Ly x Nat x Cas? XD I'll probably end up making a oneshot for that shipping.**

**I really need to come up with shipping names like every other fandom. xD**

**Also, I am going to be making another multi-chapter Castiel x Nathaniel fic. It should be about 7 chapters. **

**ONWARD TO THE SLUTTY NATH AND DOMONATING CAS. /rolls awayyyy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

To say Nathaniel was sore was an understatement. After their... _activity_ last night, Nathaniel was noticeably limping. When he saw people around, he tried to walk normally for a short time. He later ended up in the Teacher's Lounge. The blonde sighed as he sprawled out onto the couch. He couldn't sit down... The pain that ran up his spine was a real distraction to him while in class.

"Nathaniel, are you okay?" a feminine voice asked.

Nathaniel turned his head to the brunette girl who called herself Melody. The student body president flashed a smile.

"Ah, yeah... I hurt my leg while I was in P.E yesterday, that's all."

"Oh, is that so? Castiel wouldn't be part of that problem, would it? I know you two have P.E together..."

"Oh, Castiel is part of the problem alright..." Nathaniel muttered, mostly to himself.

Melody giggled softly before waving, "Well, I must go get my lunch. I'll see you later, Nathaniel! Oh, before I forget," she mumbled, pulling out a notepad and setting it on a table near the door, "A student turned in a lost notepad. Try to figure out who's it is okay?"

Nathaniel sighed when he heard the door shut. Stupid Castiel... It wasn't even all his fault. Nathaniel frowned at the thought that _he_ caused this to himself. It wasn't his fault Castiel was good at what he did! The blonde huffed and glared at the fabric under him. Not only did he receive pain the next morning, Nathaniel also realized he couldn't bring up detentions to Castiel anymore. That jerk...

"Oi, what are you doing in here?" a very familiar voice asked.

Nathaniel whipped his head around to see Castiel leaning against the door's frame. When had he opened...?

"You're not supposed to be in here," Nathaniel grunted, turning his head away so he could relax.

Castiel shut the door and walked over. "So? Since when did I listen to the rules here?"

Nathaniel was about to retort, but only gasped when he felt Castiel's hand groping his ass.

"Are you sore from last night?" Castiel asked with a grin on his face as he knelt down by the couch.

Nathaniel blushed and turned to glare at the red head.

"Yes, you jerk. It's all your fault."

"Hey, hey! You can't just blame it on me! You were asking- no, _begging_ for it."

Nathaniel turned red as he adverted his eyes. _Castiel, you jerk... _Before he knew it, said jerk pulled him into a heated kiss. The blonde tried to push the other away, but Castiel only held him closer. Castiel always did this! Whenever the red head saw or thought Nathaniel was mad, he would try to cheer him up with the kiss that usually led to sex.

After a moment, Castiel pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting to their mouths. Nathaniel panted and looked up at Castiel.

"N-not here," he whispered with a slight glare, "I'm still sore, too."

"You'll recover soon," Castiel replied, giving Nathaniel's ass another squeeze.

Nathaniel let a quiet moan. Couldn't Castiel save those inappropriate touches until some other time? The student body president would rather not risk being caught. Any one could walk-

"Nathaniel," Melody's voice called out as she opened the door.

Gasping, Nathaniel took Castiel by his head and shoved him to the ground.

"Y... Yeah?"

"The principle wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

When the girl left, Nathaniel let go of Castiel's head with a sigh of relief.

"You've got balls doing that, you know," Castiel grumbled as he sat up.

Nathaniel only chuckled while he stood up. Slowly, he limped towards the door and took the notepad before stepping out and trying to walk normally. He met with the principle, who didn't want much, and agreed to organize some papers for her. Fortunately, no one was in the hallway at this time. _Unfortunately_, someone had walked out of the classroom, making Nathaniel bump into them and drop most of his papers.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nathaniel," the voice said.

Looking up from the papers that were scattered on the ground, his eyes met with Lysander's.

"Oh, it's okay," Nathaniel replied as he smiled and knelt down to pick up the papers, "what were you doing in the classroom anyway? Isn't it lunch?"

Lysander did the same and started collected a few papers, "I was looking for my notepad..."

Nathaniel perked up. "A notepad? Someone turned in one today," the blonde said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out said object, "You should put your name on it."

Lysander took the notepad from Nathaniel. "I did. It's inside."

Nathaniel blinked. "Oh, well, I didn't go though it. I don't like to be nosy."

A small smile tugged at Lysander's lips. After collecting all of the papers, both males stood up.

"Thanks for helping me pick up the papers. Try not to lose your notepad anymore," Nathaniel said with a smile.

Lysander smiled back. "You're welcome. Try not to run into anymore people."

Nathaniel blushed slightly from embarrassment. When Nathaniel heard footsteps, he looked over to see Castiel approaching them... Why did he look mad? When he reached the two, he took Lysander by his arm and glared at them. Nathaniel was confused. They were friends, right...? Right now, the two were giving each other angry looks. Nathaniel didn't understand...

Suddenly, Castiel grabbed Nathaniel by the wrist and dragged him towards the student council room. When they were in, Castiel slammed the door and let go of the blonde's wrist.

"What was that all about?" Nathaniel questioned, setting the papers on the table, and then turning to the red head.

"Didn't you _see _where his hand was going?" Castiel yelled, stepping towards Nathaniel until they were chest to chest, "He was reaching for this!"

Nathaniel blushed when he felt Castiel''s hand grope his butt. There's no way Lysander would have done that! Not only was he sure the man was straight, but it was such a … strong action. Nathaniel would think Lysander would be a more subtle person.

"He was just helping me pick up some papers, Castiel! Maybe you saw it wrong. Lysander wouldn't do that," Nathaniel huffed, taking a step back, but only to be pulled back into the other.

Suddenly, he felt teeth nipping at his neck. With a gasp, Nathaniel pushed Castiel far enough to stop the action.

"W-what are you doing?" Nathaniel hissed with a red face.

"Marking you," Castiel replied simply.

"What? W-why?"

"Just in case Lysander tries anything stupid," he growled, going back to his previous action.

Nathaniel moaned softly when he felt Castiel suck on the sensitive part of his neck. He gripped the front of Castiel's shirt and tilted his neck to the side, allowing his neck to become more exposed. This wasn't fair... Even when Nathaniel didn't want it, Castiel _knew_ how to _make_ him want it. Not only was Castiel attacking one of the most sensitive parts of his body, it didn't help that he was rubbing and squeezing his ass.

"S-stop... We can't go any farther," Nathaniel panted out, his eyes half lidded.

Castiel pulled back and smirked, "Really? You're body seems to want it."

Nathaniel felt his face go red, "Castiel, I'm sore. Not only that, school is still in session. Can't we save this for a different time?"

Castiel seemed to think about it... "Only if you promise I get to pick the place we fuck next."

Nathaniel cringed slightly. Fuck was such a vulgar word... Though he does say it in the heat of the moment...

"Fine."

Castiel grinned and let go of Nathaniel. "Oh, by the way, you should cover up those hickeys."

The blonde gasped while his hand flew to his neck. "Castiel!"

* * *

**For those who are worrying: No. This will not be a Ly x Nath x Cas. Fic. Nor will it be a Ly x Nath. I'm going to save that for another story. ;D**

**Look forward to the smut in the next chapter. :U**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marto-Galeeta: **I am sorry to say, but I'm not a big fan of that shipping. ^ ^; I'm one of those people who like to take a character [in this case, Nathaniel] and whore them off with any character. It's weird because I'll have a main shipping [CasxNath] and will be happy with one of the characters being with another while I hate it when the other character [Castiel] in the ship is shipped with someone else. IT'S CONFUSING, I KNOW. /rolls away

**Chapter 3**

Finally, the day was coming to an end. Nathaniel sat in his last class, English. There were three rows of four tables facing the front of the class, each seating two people. Nathaniel was sitting with Rosalya in the second row, the second table. Behind them were Castiel and Lysander. It amazed Nathaniel that Castiel actually decided to come to class for once... Amber and her friends were some where in the back row. Iris and Violette were in row one, table one. At the moment, the teacher had left the students to talk about the few chapters of the book they had just read and give a summary of said chapters.

Needless to say, everyone ignored the orders. Nathaniel could hear Iris and Violette talking about the book, but that was about it. Behind him, he Castiel and Lysander both had earphones in. He couldn't see what his sister was doing, but he could bet she was talking about Castiel or the new girl that had arrived. Being the person he is, he set out to do the assigned work to get it out of the way. Rosalya didn't seem to mind. It didn't take long for them to write the summary, so after they were done, they just sat there...

That was until Rosalya decided to ask him a few questions...

"Nathaniel, I'm curious..." she started, turning her head to smile at him, "are you single?"

Nathaniel almost blushed at the sudden question.

"Ah... Why that's such a sudden question. May I ask what brought it up?"

Rosalya waved her hand, "One of my friends were curious. She believes you are taken since you are so good looking."

Nathaniel blushed slightly and laughed nervously, "Is that so? Um... I'm not in a relationship at the moment..."

He lied, yeah, but if he said he was in a relationship, she would press on and on until she figured out who the person he was currently involved with was... Nathaniel didn't think Castiel would appreciate that.

"Really? That's surprising," Rosalya chuckled, "Do you prefer a certain type?"

"I-I guess..."

"What hair color do you prefer?"

"Eh? Hair color...?"

"Well, yeah! Hair color can change a person's appearance dramatically!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want your friend changing for me."

"She'll be fine."

Nathaniel pondered the question for a moment. Castiel's hair was nice, but... he actually preferred something darker... Red hair like Castiel's was just unnatural.

"Perhaps... Perhaps something like black."

"Black?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Maybe I get it from my mother. My father has dark hair while my mother has light colored hair. She always likes people with darker hair colors. She said she likes the contrast."

As Nathaniel explained his answer, he didn't notice Rosalya glance over her shoulder to give Lysander a quick look. Not long after that, the final bell rang, signaling students to leave. He, Iris, and Violette had all decided to walk home together. They had talked about their day, the garden, and a few other things before going their own way.

The next day started out fine. He and Amber decided to walk to school again, not that it was a big deal. They didn't live too far. Amber liked to flaunt off her looks on the way to school while her brother just liked the exercise. Once they arrived at the school, they headed over to the main entrance. The other students were just arriving as well. They had about 5 more minutes to get to their lockers and do what they needed to do before the first bell rang. Just as the two blondes were about to enter, Amber suddenly stopped, making Nathaniel bump into her.

"Amber, what-" he cut himself short when his eyes traveled up to see Castiel.

Castiel... Why... Why did he decide to dye his hair back to it's original color? Was that even him? Well, it had to be. Very few people here talk to Lysander... Nathaniel suddenly felt attracted to him. Yes, he was attracted to Castiel before he dyed his hair, but this somehow made it different...

Nathaniel found him to suddenly be

very

_very_

"Sexy..."

Nathaniel was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his sister. He was about to scold his sister for being inappropriate, but gasped when he saw the time. Only two minutes to get to his locker and class! Damn Castiel...

Gym didn't make things better for him. At all. Why had Castiel decided to make an appearance today? Him and his black hair glory was just prancing around the gym with a basketball in a black tank top and knee-high gray shorts. Had he done it to mock him? Nathaniel's gold eyes followed Castiel as he passed the ball to another player. He could hear cheering from each team, mostly girls though. Probably for Castiel. Why did he have to be-

"Nathaniel!" a voice shouted.

"Wha-"

_BAM!_

The ball hit him square in the forehead, causing him to fall back. There were many gasps and shouts of concern. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. This was all Castiel's fault. It really was...

"Nathaniel, are you okay?!" the worried gym teacher asked as he knelt down beside him.

"If I could just sit out for a moment..."

He didn't need to say anymore. The teacher just nodded and then ordered another player to take his place before blowing the whistle. When Nathaniel sat down, he was immediately surrounded by girls and a few boys, all of which were asking if he was alright and needed to assist him to the nurse. After telling them a little rest was all he needed, he went back to watching Castiel. After the game, his breath almost hitched when he saw the now raven haired male making a move to tug his shirt up. He was stopped when the teacher said he could undress himself in the locker room since class had ended. That was after Castiel had to pick up what balls had scattered during the game. The teacher thought it was a reasonable punishment since Castiel was the only person who was playing foully during the game.

As Castiel did that, other students went to change. The teacher had come up to Nathaniel, asking him to watch Castiel since he had to attend a doctor's appointment. Of course Nathaniel agreed, but on the inside, he wanted to decline and get away from Castiel before the other made him feel even more aroused. With all the panting and sweat, Nathaniel could only picture their nightly activities at that moment...

With most of the students and teacher gone, Castiel looked around, caught Nathaniel gaze, and smirked. He took off his top off, revealing his abs and smooth skin, and picked up the last ball before walking into the sports equipment closet. Nathaniel felt something inside of him snap. The string of self control, perhaps... The blonde haired male stood up and walked straight towards the closet. Just as Castiel was about to walk out, Nathaniel tackled him back in and attacked his lips. Castiel staggered back and let go of the handle to the door, allowing it to shut.

Pulling away, Nathaniel looked up at Castiel, who was currently wrapping his arms around Nathaniel's waist.

"Your hair. Why did you dye it?"

"Lysander and I made a bet. I lost," came Castiel's reply.

When Castiel bit the sensitive part of Nathaniel's neck, he_ knew_ it was the string of self control that snapped. Nathaniel caught Castiel's lips again and threw his arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Castiel leaned back on the metal crate of balls behind him and let Nathaniel rest up against him. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked.

"You aren't worried about getting caught?"

Nathaniel rubbed himself against the taller male, his hands drifting down, and lust clouded eyes looking up at him,"The students have gone to lunch, which also means that the gym is locked from the inside. No one can get in."

Castiel would have laughed. Nathaniel was always strict on not doing it during school. He would have, but groaned when Nathaniel's hand bushed against his hardening manhood. The raven haired male's eyes widened as the blonde fell to his knees and undid his pants. Never during the times he and Nathaniel engaged in sex had the blonde given him a blowjob. Was this because of a simple hair change...? Castiel bit back a gasp when he felt a tongue run up his swollen cock. He let out a low moan when Nathaniel took the tip into his mouth, slowly running his tongue across it. Ever so slowly, he took in more and more. Castiel hissed and bucked his hips. He never did like slow. Taking what he couldn't fit into his mouth in his hand, Nathaniel started to bob his head. Moaning as his rhythm picked up, Castiel threaded his fingers through Nathaniel's hair. Suddenly, Nathaniel took _all _of him in.

"Oh, _fuck_...!" Castiel moaned out, tilting his head back.

He could feel Nathaniel moaning around him, which only served to heighten Casitel's pleasure. When he glanced down, he saw what he thought to be the most arousing sight ever. While giving the blowjob, Nathaniel slid a hand down the front of his pants and started preparing himself. The sight itself was enough to make Castiel cum. Nathaniel pulled his head back up to the tip and sucked on the sensitive part while running his tongue across. That was Castiel's undoing. With a moan, Castiel's hips bucked as he came into Nathaniel's awaiting mouth while tightening his grip on the blonde hair.

Nathaniel hesitated before swallowing and looking up. Castiel's eyes were shut, but only for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he saw the student body president pulling his pants down and turning away from Castiel. While on his hands and knees, Nathaniel raised his hips.

"Castiel..."

Castiel stared for a moment. This was the Nathaniel Castiel really liked. The one that was so willing and vocal, the one that would let him take control with no arguments. This was the first time that Nathaniel had gotten like this without Castiel touching him.

"_Castiel._" A moan.

Why didn't he dye his hair sooner?

Smirking, the raven haired male knelt down and positioned himself in front of Nathaniel's waiting entrance.

"Do you want it?"

Nathaniel tried to push himself onto Castiel, "Y-yes."

Groaning at the feeling of Nathaniel pushing against him, Castiel took the blonde's hips and thrust into his tight heat.

Nathaniel let out a groan of pleasure and pain. This made Castiel stop and wait for him to adjust a little first. Once he felt like he had, he began to thrust.

"Ah... Mmm!"

The pace was somewhat slow, but then started to pick up into a hard, fast rhythm. Nathaniel pushed back to meet with Castiel's thrusts, serving to bury the cock deeper into him.

"Oh, Castiel! Haa!"

Castiel bit his lip. Vocal Nathaniel turned him on. A lot. With a particular thrust, the blonde's back arched as he moaned loudly.

"_Castiel!_ There! There!" the male below him begged, raising his hips more, "Harder, Castiel!"

Closing his eyes, Castiel rammed himself into the waiting body.

"Oh, god! More! Please, Castiel, more!"

On this particular day, Nathaniel seemed even more vocal than before. Castiel should had diffidently dyed his hair sooner.

* * *

I'll continue the lemon in the next chapter. e ve


	4. Chapter 4

I really feel like drawing Nath and Cas... Perhaps Lysander and Dake, whom I still have to throw into this story, too... NEED TO REMIND MYSELFFF.

_**CONTEST TIME!~ **_Nothing big, just wanna get you guys more involved~_** If you can arrange my top 5 pairings list correctly...**_

_1__st__ place: _I will write a oneshot of a MCL couple with any scenario. I only ask that it be the actual characters. Not OcxCastiel or something...

_2__nd__ place: _I shall draw chibies of their favorite couple!~

_THIS LIST HAS BEEN MIXED UP! Help fix it! Get at least 2 or 3 right!_

_Sebastian x Ciel_

___Shizuo x Izaya_

_Kaito x Len_

_Akaito x Mikuo_

_Makuro x Hibari_

* * *

Nathaniel felt pleasure rip through him as Castiel rammed into him. The blonde let out a loud moan in the dimly lit room and let his top half slip lower to the floor, giving Castiel more access to his hips and such. He didn't know how hair could make him change so much, but he felt a lot hornier than usual. He hated it... not at the moment, though.

"Castielll!" Nathaniel moaned out, curling his fingers into his palms and digging his nails into his skin.

Suddenly, his head that had been resting against the floor shot up when something was hit inside of him. Screaming out in pleasure, Nathaniel managed to spread his legs a little wider and threw his head back. He could now feel Castiel full force. The student body president was being launched forward a bit, making a bouncing motion, each time Castiel's hips met his, allowing Castiel's cock bury itself deeper.

"Oh, Castiel! Castiel! Ahh! Oh, god!" Nathaniel panted, his eyes rolling up.

Castiel leaned forward and bit the blonde's neck, making the one below groan.

"Are you enjoying this, Nathaniel?" Castiel whispered teasingly.

Nathaniel nodded, but then gasped when Castiel squeezed his hips roughly.

"I want to hear you."

Castiel laid back and pulled Nathaniel into his lap to straddle him before he started thrusting up into him again. Nathaniel quickly caught on and pushed himself down to meet with Castiel's thrusts, leaning forward slightly to use Castiel's knees for support. From Castiel's view, he could see himself entering and burying his cock deep in Nathaniel before pulling out and repeating the motion. He found it to be _very_ erotic.

"Y-yes, I like it!" Nathaniel screamed. "C-Castiel, I love it!"

Castiel panted with a smirk, "Yeah? Would you be willing to do this more often then?"

"Yes, yes! Mmm, Castiel! Harder... Fuck me harder!"

"So slutty for a student body president," the raven continued to tease.

"O-only- mmm! Only for you...!"

Castiel did as Nathaniel requested and rammed into him as hard as he could. Nathaniel's back arched and the blonde threw his head back, screaming to the ceiling.

"More, more, more!" he chanted, his hot, tight, hole tightening more around Castiel's cock.

Castiel let out a long moan and tilted his head back. The sounds Nathaniel was making along with the intensity of their fucking was making Castiel crazy. The rhythm they had before was now abandoned and wild, driving Nathaniel to his breaking point.

"Oh, god...!" Nathaniel breathed out, widening his legs as if preparing himself, "Oh god, oh god! C-Castiel! Fuck! Ahhh! N-no more! I c-can't take it anymore! I...!"

Nathaniel's fingers scratched against Castiel's knees as his body jolted and straightened up. His moan rang out and the muscles around Castiel tightened. Castiel moaned as well and pulled Nathaniel to a stop before cumming inside him. Nathaniel, his body still trying to recover from the high, twitched slightly as he felt them warm fluid fill him.

The two sat there panting for a moment. It wasn't until Nathaniel got up Castiel sat up. What Castiel saw almost get an erection almost imminently. Nathaniel rolled himself onto his side and lifted one of his legs, exposing his abused, leaking hole. The blonde's dark, lust clouded, eyes stared directly at him.

"Castiel..."

No way... Nathaniel would never let him have a second round with him. Never.

"_Castiel_...!" a wanton moan.

Dying his hair really was the best idea...


	5. WINNERS

First place: zeke899

Second place: bleach-freak45

Congrats guys! Zeke, PM me for what couple you want me to write about in what situation and Bleach can PM me for what two characters he would like me to drawww~

Thanks for entering the contest, guys! I will probably have more contests in the future, so look out!

ALSO!

I posted another CasxNath story~ Go check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

GOT. A. NEW. LAPTOP.

FUCK YES.

God, I am so behind on stories and commissions for that mini contest… Fack. I'll get on those ASAP.

I also haven't played MCL in a while, so forgive me for any more OOC-ness.

* * *

After Castiel had thoroughly fucked Nathaniel for the second time, the two laid in the dark room. Nathaniel had actually decided to take a nap on Castiel's chest; too tired to pull up his cum stained pants. Castiel should have woken him up once lunch period was over, but he figured it would be entertaining to see the blonde scramble to get ready with his sore backside. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed happily. Other than the fact Nathaniel would be willing to share mind-blowing sex with him, Castiel was glad he dyed his hair back to it's original color. After all, he did dye it red for the last bitch he dated.

After yelling and death threats, Nathaniel managed to change out of his gym clothes and limp to class. He was happy to hear that his gym teacher had sent his next teacher an email to excuse Nathaniel if he happened to be late after looking after the gym. Even with the excuse, Nathaniel was still a bit angry that Castiel threatened his perfect attendance. After school, Nathaniel went to hunt for Castiel. Upon finding him, he saw that he was talking to the girl that arrived here not too long ago. Candy, if he remembered correctly... Observing the two, Nathaniel noticed she was standing a little_ too_ close to him.

Now, the blonde was never one to get jealous during the time he and Castiel dated. It was Castiel who would get possessive and jealous. So, the bubbling anger Nathaniel was feeling as Candy giggled was foreign to him. No one usually tried to associate themselves with the red-gone-black haired male. Then again, he knew the girl had been seen with his partner on a few occasions before. She was nice and didn't know Castiel was taken, he knew, but the logic didn't seem to help his anger that was building up. Golden eyes watched as the brown haired girl hugged Castiel. He blinked once. Twice. Castiel would never let anyone touch him. People were too scared to get that close anyway. What the hell? While getting angry over a simple hug was ridiculous, Nathaniel knew if Castiel had been a more huggy person, he wouldn't be so mad at the moment. But, considering Castiel was _not_ a very touchy-feely person with others, especially in public, the situation caused Nathaniel to spin around and stomp down the halls.

Nathaniel didn't know what to do with this anger. It wasn't the same type he felt when Castiel had let him sleep and almost miss class. Nathaniel certainly did not get jealous. Why would he be? He had to reason to get jealous over an anti-social and unapproachable guy that let a girl hug him. The girl must be close to him if he _allowed_ her to hug him_ publicly_. It's not like Castiel had any feelings for him anyway. Come to think of it... Nathaniel can't remember if the two of them had actually said "I love you." If they had, Nathaniel would diffidently remember. This made Nathaniel grint his teeth. There was nothing worse than to be used for sex. Though, Nathaniel never said it either... Did that mean they were using each other? That meant neither of them were bound to the other. Frowning, Nathaniel pushed open a door to come into contact with a hard chest.

"You seem to have started a habit in running into me," a cool voice stated.

Blinking, Nathaniel looked up and smiled slightly to see Lysander. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking too much, that's all."

Lysander nodded. "I actually have to ask you something..." he started sheepishly, "I actually misplaced my notebook again."

"Your notebook? Ah, no one has turned it in yet, I think. We can look the the Student Council Room to see if anyone gave it to Melody before they left."

Lysander nodded and followed the Student President to the room. The two looked over the tables and counters to see if the notebook was left for Nathaniel to handle, but found nothing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Lysander. Maybe you will find it tomorrow!"

The albino smiled slightly and nodded. He stood there for a moment before taking a step towards the blonde and giving him an awkward hug. Nathaniel assumed he had not given out many to get the hang of it.

"You are kind, Nathaniel..." he muttered.

Nathaniel blinked. Why did he feel like he was talking about something other than the notebook?

Nathaniel chuckled nervously. "Well, I do try to be!"

Lysander pulled back a bit, just enough to stare down at Nathaniel's eyes. The blonde watched as the two mismatched colored eyes gazed in his as if they were looking for something... He didn't notice how close Lysander's face had gotten to his until his name was being called rather loudly and angrily. Nathaniel whipped his head towards the door to find a rather pissed off looking Castiel. Nathaniel was fully aware that thinking Castiel's new look made him look sexy when he was mad was probably bad. He was supposed to be angry at the other, not compliment his looks. Suddenly, he felt himself being ripped away from Lysander and pulled out of the room before he could even blink.

"Castiel!" Nathaniel hissed while being dragged down the hall.

He was thrown into Classroom 2 and followed by Castiel, who had shut and locked the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the taller male hissed, staring Nathaniel down.

"Me? What about you?!" Nathaniel yelled back, glaring, "You, the one who hates all forms of public affections with anyone, openly hugged a girl who practically just came here!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Nathaniel scoffed and and folded his arms as he turned his head away from Castiel.

"You are such a hypocrite. Lysander is not allowed to have any contact with me, but you are allowed to go off and publicly display affection to someone else?"

"Who are you talking-?"

"Don't play dumb!" the blonde interrupted with a hiss, "I saw you and Candy!"

"Wha- You are getting mad over a hug?"

"I wouldn't be so upset if you were the type to be openly affectionate to people!"

Castiel was quiet for a moment. Nathaniel knew better than to think he was feeling bad or thinking about his actions. It was when the darker haired boy smirked Nathaniel narrowed his eyes.

"Are you jealous, Nathaniel? Over a hug? Really?"

"Shut up, Castiel. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

The blonde attempted to leave, but, of course, someone had to prevent him from doing so.

"I still want to talk," Castiel muttered, clearly amused.

"I don't!" Nathaniel yelled, glaring at the other.

"This is great, really," the other chuckled, "You getting jealous is pretty amusing! If I would have known you got jealous this easily, I would have done things sooner."

Nathaniel frowned and glared at the male, "Why? Why do you find amusement in making me upset?"

The student council member didn't allow Castiel to reply. Instead, he made his way around the raven haired man and unlocked the door. Swinging the door open, he came face to face with Lysander.

"Lysander?"

The white and black haired male looked at Nathaniel with a worried gaze. "Are you alright? I could hear yelling and I know Castiel tends to get violent."

Nathaniel looked down, but then up again. "I am okay, thank you. I was just leaving."

"Like hell you are!" the man behind him hissed, grabbing his shoulder.

Nathaniel half turned to Castiel, but was pulled away. Whipping his head towards Lysander and his hand holding his wrist, he blinked. "Lysander?"

Lysander stood for a moment, him and Castiel engaging in a glaring contest. "I'll walk you home, Nathaniel."

Thinking about it for a moment, Nathaniel nodded and followed after Lysander, who still held his wrist.

"Nathaniel! Lysander!" Castiel snarled, following after them.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. For now, I think it would be best if you and Nathaniel are separated for a bit. You two can hardly talk to each other at this moment," Lysander's calm voice responded, not looking back.

* * *

Wow

Now I want to write a Ly x Nat oneshot or story. Yes/No?

Anyway, gotta get to that picture/story.

Perhaps smut in the next chapter? Hoho~


End file.
